Recently, there is an increasing demand for garage door owners to decorate their windows with designs. Yet, the currently available garage door window assemblies are complex and prevent the owner from changing an ornamental look. Prior art garage door windows are generally fixed to the garage door and made of multiple parts that require fasteners and are therefore permanent, thereby forcing the owner to keep the installed design. Those that do not use fasteners, instead use a two-part locking device that seals the pieces permanently. For both assemblies that require fasteners and those that use a two-part locking system, the owner is forced to hire a professional change the design or replace the window due to the complexity of the assembly.
The prior art window assemblies use materials, such as thin plastic, that do not allow disassembling and will not withstand extreme weather conditions. It is likely that the window will break and often times the entire window assembly must be replaced. Changing designs is impractical and costly.